


Jump Through Time and Space to You

by thephantom231



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom
Genre: Basically, English, F/M, First Love, Humor, PWP, Romance, Sex, Spoilers, Technobabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thephantom231/pseuds/thephantom231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junpei didn't believe in ESP or sending thoughts and images through space, but even his imagination wasn't THAT vivid. And to his knowledge, neither was June's. But who is he to refuse such an enticing offer from the girl he loves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jump Through Time and Space to You

            Junpei hadn’t the foggiest idea what came over him. He saw the bed in the second-class cabin and suddenly it felt like someone was injecting memories into his brain; maybe with one of those turkey injectors that, instead of pumping you full of happy drugs, injected your dinner with delicious spices. They were very faint but very vivid, images and sounds flashing in his mind, and there was no mistaking what those images were portraying. It wasn’t even just a memory; more like slideshows or movies of an as yet unseen future, each layered on top of each other, and _all_ of them involved him and Akane and _that bed_.

 

            _Man, I need a cold shower,_ Junpei thought.

 

            He turned away and shifted his legs in case June, who stood no more than a foot away, chanced to look down. He turned to look at her and saw that she looked about as red as he _felt_.

 

            “June? You okay?”

 

            “Yeah,” she said meekly. She nibbled at her lower lip. Her eyes were wide and full of wonder. “I’m...fine. Fine!”

 

            And then, almost too quiet to hear, she added “Maybe it _isn’t_ too soon...”

 

            “Uh, you look really red,” Junpei said. “You sure your, um—your fever isn’t coming back?”

 

            June shook her head. Curiously, she smiled. “No, no, it’s nothing like that.”

 

            Another round of sounds and images echoed suddenly in Junpei’s head; this time, he and Akane were lying in a room together somewhere else, and Akane was wearing a different dress (actually, she wasn’t wearing anything, but that was wholly beside the point) but it was definitely the same sort of memory, distant and yet painfully _close_.

 

            _Man, maybe I need to go jump in the ocean_ , he thought. Sometimes a cold shower just didn’t cut it.

 

            For whatever it meant, June seemed to be having some issues of her own, stealing glances into the vanity mirror, playing with her hair. She was about as red as a red car: very red. Finally, Junpei couldn’t ignore it anymore. This was neither the time nor the place for this, but it was becoming harder to think—and it was becoming harder and harder.

 

            “Do you—hear that?” he asked, his heart beating, incessantly, excitedly, anxiously, overpowering his awareness.

 

            “H-Huh?” Akane nearly jumped into the air. “Hear... _that_?”

 

            “Yeah,” he said, nodding. Faintly, he heard another long moan somewhere in his mind and shouted, “This! This...and that.”

 

            “Shhhhh!” Akane hissed frantically, pressing a finger against her lips. “Jumpyyy~” she whispered as her glance darted towards the door to the hallway, “not so louddd~!”

 

            “So you do hear that?” Junpei said hesitantly. “That, um... _stuff_?”

 

            “That sound,” she affirmed. “Yeah, I heard it. I—you really heard it too?”

 

            Her look of amazement was beyond that of what he expected; in fact, the look in the eyes and the way her mouth slid open into a smiling gape looked seemed to fit the visage of one who had seen a miracle.

 

            _What did I do this time?_   Junpei thought. All the while, the words and sounds continued to play out in his head, and then the sensation of lips and tongue and a woman’s soft hands anchored on his shoulders.

 

            “H-Hey, Jumpy?” Akane said, moving closer and closer to him until she was close enough to touch. Her purple dress brushed against his crotch. It looked to him like she’d been thinking very intently about something and finally had made up her mind. About what, he really couldn’t say.

 

            “ _Yeah_! Um, yeah, what’s—what’s up?”

 

            “Have—have you ever heard of _kismet_?” she asked, and placed her hands firmly on Junpei’s chest. Her warm breath tickled the side of his neck.

 

            “Uhh...maybe?”

 

            Junpei’s brain didn’t seem to be working very well. Less than usual, anyway. The closer Akane came, the more natural it seemed to want to coil his arm around her waist and press her close.

 

            “Kismet’s the idea that two people can be drawn together by fate: by some cosmic force beyond their control. The universe is...willing us towards each other, towards this reunion.”

 

            “That must mean we were meant for each other!”

 

            ...was what Junpei _wanted_ to say, casual and suave. What he _actually_ said was, “You’re into some really _far out shit_ , aren’t you?” and then laughed. Then he cringed when he realized just what had come out of his mouth.

 

            _Damn it, whydidIsaythat whatthefuck I’msuchanidiot gahhh!_

 

            Akane giggled. It was not quite the reaction he’d expected and feared.

 

            “I didn’t realize it until just now, but...” She coyly folded her hands together and kicked idly at the floor with the toe of her shoe. Somehow she lowered her voice to a level softer than a whisper. “we were meant to be together here. I know we haven’t seen each other in years, but...we _have_ to be together here.”

 

            Junpei might have sworn she said something after that, something like: “To match my vision _exactly_ ,” but before he could parse her words at all she grabbed him around the waist and kissed him. It was more than ideal, nicer than anything he could have ever expected. Her soft, slightly dry lips touched his gently and she poked her moist tongue through to touch with his, suddenly inflamed with desire, lacing two hands together behind Junpei’s head, pulling him closer and closer.

 

            _This is faster than I thought, but..._

 

            They pulled apart after a long minute. Akane had a look in her eyes that said, “I am resolute, I will not flinch” and Junpei was not about to let her down. He hoisted her up in her arms and gently set her down on the bed, flanking her with his knees. They wasted no time undressing each other, Akane hoisting Junpei’s shirt up over his head and Junpei inexpertly sliding Akane’s dress up her body. When she’d been reduced to her underclothes, he placed his hands beneath both of her breasts, fingers touching the base of her bra.

 

            “K-Kanny...” He paused.

 

            “C’monnn,” she replied. With no hesitation she tugged off his pants and he kicked them impatiently to the side. Akane’s heart beat fiercely against Junpei’s touch. “I can’t undress myself.”

 

            He almost asked “Why not?” but luckily for him not all of the blood had rushed away from his brain yet. By that point Junpei was already working almost entirely on instinct, unhooking her little white bra as she did her part unburdening him of his boxers.

 

            _Sometimes a man’s gotta just...go for it._

Her panties were the last to go, and only after they’d both been stripped naked did Junpei feel the foreboding chill of the sinking ship creep across his skin as it had seemed to do hers as well. In his race to touch her, feel her and possess her, he might not have noticed the cold but for the feeling of bumps beneath his fingers as he held her breasts, beneath his lips as he kissed her neck.

 

            Junpei moved his hands down her hips and between her legs, and as he began to circle his finger around her clit, Akane began to moan. As she grew louder, he muffled her mouth with his, in the back of his mind afraid that Santa (or maybe Lotus?) could walk in and find them locked there together. Finally his own impatience got the better of him. He hoisted both of Akane’s legs up high into the air to rest on either of his shoulders, and positioned his erection firmly above her. It took a few tries and a few frantic seconds to blindly find and enter her vagina and as he did they both gasped. He wasn’t about to ask if this was her first time, just in case she asked him in kind, but it seemed to him that they both had a very good idea that it was.

 

            _God...she’s just so fucking hot..._

 

            Junpei closed his eyes and they moved together. Akane pushed her hips upward and arched her back, her feet bouncing against Junpei’s shoulders with his every shaky thrust into her. She reached her hands out for him and intertwined all their fingers.

 

            “Nn, Jumpy,” she gasped, her breath sneaking away. Her hair was splayed out across the small pillow. The wooden frame of their little cot squeaked and shuddered needily. A part of Junpei wanted to fuck her so hard that the ship would rock in time with them. Their rhythm eventually grew steady, almost hypnotic if not for the times when he slipped awkwardly out of her or was accidentally smacked in the head by her foot in his haste to plough her deeper and deeper.

 

            “Jun—pei...” Akane whispered, voice seeming to cut in and out, tilting her head upwards to meet her eyes with his. “Do me. Do me harder!”

 

            Unfortunately for her, her ardent plea came just as Junpei reached his point of no return. At that moment, as Akane shuddered and moaned beneath him, nothing could have been more important than to come inside her and finally consummate the warm feelings for her he’d had since he was a young boy and she was just the girl next door.

 

            Junpei climaxed with a heavy grunt and a strangled invocation of her name. He collapsed on top of her. He soon realized that probably wasn’t a great idea.

 

            “Oof,” June said as he fell on her, breaths heavy to match his. Her chest was thick and cool with perspiration.

 

            “Sorry!” Junpei said, laughing as he rolled to the side. She quickly joined in and when their shared mirth died down he lay his head gently on her chest.

 

            _Did that really just happen? Me and Akane..._

            “Jumpy,” Akane said as he sat up, wiping the thick bead of sweat from his brow. “Thank you.”

 

            A smile flooded his face beside himself. _Was I that good?_ He affectionately reached over to rub Akane’s head; she giggled.

 

            “When we get out of here, we should go to lunch or something. Once all this shit is done with.”

 

            For a moment, he could have sworn he saw her smile twitch.

 

            “Jumpy...okay. I’d love that.”

 

            Akane reached out a hand to hold his. Sitting there on the edge of the bed, watching her lying there naked with her head against the pillow, squirming restlessly atop the sheets, Junpei was briefly overwhelmed. By how beautiful she was in profile, and by how happy it made him just to sit next to her. The strange visions of their loving tryst had given way to the best kind of memories. _We’re going to be okay. And I have...her to look forward to._

His heart missed a beat at the thought. Then they heard footsteps from outside the cabin and his heart missed another. June bolted straight upright, confusion and panic vivid on her face.

 

            They might have been on a sinking ship, Junpei mused as they hastily dressed, but if anyone else spotted them, it might really be the end of the world.


End file.
